parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs
Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Piglet - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Tigger - Thomas (Thomas & Friends) *Eeyore - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rabbit - James (Thomas & Friends) *Kanga - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Roo - Gary (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Owl - Gordon (Thomas & Friends) *Gopher - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Christopher Robin - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) Scenes *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 1 - Our Story Begins (Mr. Krabs) *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 2 - Mr. Krabs' Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 3 - Rumbly in My Tumbly *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 4 - Botley Visits Tim Templeton *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 5 - A Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 6 - Lunch as James'/Mr. Krabs Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 7 - Mr. Krabs and Gordon Meet Plankton *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 9 - Plankton Stops By/"DON'T FEED THE CRAB" *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 10 - Mr. Krabs Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 12 - Mr. Krabs Visits Pikachu *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 13 - Tea Time with Gordon *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 14 - Mr. Krabs Meets Thomas (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 15 - Mr. Krabs Meets Thomas (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 16 - Heffalumps and Woozles *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 17 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 18 - Over the Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 19 - The Hero Party/Pikachu Gives His House to Gordon *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 21 - James' Meeting *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Thomas Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 23 - James Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 24 - Tank Engines Don't Like Ice-Skating *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 25 - Thomas Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 26 - Thomas Is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Mr. Krabs Part 28 - End Credits Movie Used *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clips Used *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie Sponge out of Water *The Secret Life of Pets *The Boss Baby *Thomas & Friends *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Pokemon Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs